hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Dinky Dog
Dinky Dog is the canine star of a supporting segment on The All-New Popeye Hour. Contrary to his name, Dinky is a very large orange dog who creates more problems than he solves. Summary * The television series is about two girls, ditzy blonde Sandy (voiced by Jackie Joseph) and smart, sensible, bespectacled brunette Monica (voiced by Julie Bennett), living with their uncle, Dudley (voiced by Frank Nelson). Sandy bought a cute pup named Dinky (with the vocal effects by Frank Welker) (also the speaking voice by Les Tremayne) who suddenly grew the size of a polar bear. He is also almost the same size as a horse. Dinky Dog is a Briard. She is now stuck dragging Monica into always finding work and different ways to repair the damages Dinky causes at their poor uncle's expense. Sure enough, however, Dinky always seems to fix things in an unexpected way and is forgiven, much to uncle Dudley's dislike. that point of the speaking voice of Les Tremayne, DInky Dog's speaking voice sounds like Humbug from The Phantom Tollbooth, Alexander Graham Wolf from Raggedy Ann and Andy in the Great Santa Claus Caper and The Well from Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island. * In the second portion of the series, Dudley takes the nieces for a world tour on a rented leisure boat, giving Dinky a chance to cause mishap on the different continents for more adventures. Episodes # Dinky, Ahoy! # To Boo or Not to Boo # Dinky at the Circus # Dinky's Nose for News # Camp Kooklehaha # Foggy Doggy # Dinky the Movie Star # Attic Antics # Heap Cheap Hotel # Bark in the Park # Flabby Arms Farm # The Bow-Wow Blues Band # Easel Does It # Dinky at the Bat # Phi Beta Dinky # Abominable Dinky # Dinky and the Caveman # Rinky Dinky # Bad Luck Bow-Wow # A Hair of the Dog # Sir Dinky Dog # First Prize Pooch # Department Store Dinky # A Hop and a Dink # Castaway Canine # Gondola, But Not Forgotten # Like It or Lamp It # Lochness Mess # There's No Place Like Home # Buckingham Bow Wow # Rockhead Hound # Tree's a Crowd Availability Dinky Dog: The Complete Series was released on Region 1 DVD on February 19, 2007, by Visual Entertainment Inc. in Canada, and on October 4, 2011, by First Look Video in the United States. Unfortunately, the series was never given a VHS release. Voice Cast * Julie Bennett as Monica * Jackie Joseph as Sandy * Frank Nelson as Uncle Dudley * Frank Welker as Dinky Dog (vocal effects) * Les Tremayne as Dinky Dog (speaking voice) Additional * Roger Behr * Ted Cassidy * Ross Martin * Don Messick * Pat Parris * William Schallert * Hal Smith * John Stephenson Credits * "Dinky Dog" * © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Pyt., Ltd. * Animation Director: Chris Cuddington * Layout Director: Steve Lumley * Layout: Mike Trebert, Sherilan Weinhart, Shane Porteous, Joe Shearer, Robert Smit, Rodney D'Silva, Simon O'Leary, Greg Ingram * Character Design: Bob Singer, Marty Murphy, Toby * Unit Director: Geoff Collins * Animation: Susan Beak, John Burge, Martin Chatfield, Dick Dunn, Gairden Cooke, Don Ezard, Peter Eastment, Luis Garcia, Arthur Filloy, Gerry Grabner, Peter Gardner, Athol Henry, Eva Hellischer, Cynthia Leech, Sebastian Hurpia, Peter Luschwitz, Richard Jones, Don MacKinnon, Pam Lofts, Paul McAdam, John Martin, Henry Neville, Ray Nowland, Vivien Ray, Mike Stapleton, Laurie Sharpe, Kaye Watts, Irena Slapczynski, Jean Tych * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Paul Maron * Assistant Animators: Jack Appel, Paul Baker, Richard Beech, Mark Benvenuti, Fernando Bernia, Astrid Brennan, Ingrid Carlstrom, Kim Craste, Janine Dawson, Marc Erasmus, Murray Griffin, Lorraine Hannay, Nick Harding, Ian Harrowell, Chris Hauge, Michael Hopkinson, Stella Howells, Amanda Jervis, Denise Kirkham, Lucie Laarakkers, Phillipa Leader, Steve Lyons, Marie Orr, Gilda Palinginis, Kevin Peaty, Judy Rae, Maryte Sankus, Cliff Seeto, Robert Susz, Marilyn Taylor, Jim Wylie, Milan Zahorsky * Checking and Scene Planning: Narelle Nixon, Lesley Blayney, Ellen Bayley, Charm Lee, Carmel Lennon, Rick Tinschert * Titles: Fran Burke * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Jerry Liew, Michael King-Prime, Ken Wright, Zenka Ebner, Rod Simpson, Milan Zahorsky * Background Styling: Toby * Xerography: Jack Pietruska * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Narelle Derrick * Color Stylist: Jenny Schowe * Camera: Mark D'Arcy Irvine, Carole Laird, Tom Epperson, Gary Page, Ted Northover, Chris Askbrook, Shaun Bell, Virginia Browne * Story Editor: Larz Bourne * Story: Doug Booth, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Jack Hanrahan, Don Heckman, Andy Heyward, Chris Jenkyns, Mark Jones, Glenn Leopold, Jack Mercer, Bob Ogle, Kimmer Ringwald, Cliff Roberts, Dalton Sandifer, David Villaire, Wally Wohl * Story Direction: Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, Cullen Houghtaling, Jack Mercer, Lance Nolley, Michael O'Connor, Bob Ogle, Don Sheppard, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift, Tom Yakutis * Recording Directors: Art Scott, Alex Lovy * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Editors: Peter Jennings, Robert Ciagila * Music Editors: W.R. Kowalchuk, Daniels McLean * Effects Editors: Julie A. Bagdonais, David Stone, Gregory Watson * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Voices: Roger Behr, Julie Bennett, Ted Cassidy, Jackie Joseph, Ross Martin, Don Messick, Frank Nelson, Pat Parris, William Schallert, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Les Tremayne, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Orchestrations: John Beal * Additional Music: John Beal, George Wilkins * Producer: Alex Lovy * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervision: Doug Patterson * Production Manager: Judy McLaughlin * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Associate Producer: Neil Balnaves * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Animation Studio: Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera Australia * A Hanna-Barbera Production Category:CBS shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index